


Not the Easiest Kind

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: I believe I should like to learn how to wrestle,Laurent had said, and Damen reflected that it was a testament to Laurent's force of personality that Nikandros hadn't laughed in his face.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Not the Easiest Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KelpieChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/gifts).



_I believe I should like to learn how to wrestle,_ Laurent had said, and Damen reflected that it was a testament to Laurent's force of personality that Nikandros hadn't laughed in his face.

_You don't have the build for it,_ Nikandros had said instead, which was true.

_Teach me anyway,_ Laurent had replied - a royal command.

Nikandros had bowed his head and said, _Yes, Exalted_.

The practice ring was no place for royal commands, of course - and even if it had been, Nikandros was not the sort of man who would hold back as a sign of respect.

Damen had come with every expectation of seeing Laurent humbled and put into the dust, and thus far, he had not been disappointed. Of course, Laurent being Laurent, Damen had also come expecting to see Laurent get up again and again, and this expectation too was met.

Nikandros was the one to call a stop, saying, "Enough. You have other things to do today and so have I."

Laurent looked sweaty, a great deal less put together than usual, and perfectly ready and willing to go another dozen rounds. "Are you sure? I think I almost had it that last time."

Nikandros shot Damen a look that said, _You are my king and I invite you to deal with this._

Damen smiled and shrugged by way of saying, _I am your king and I trust you to deal with this yourself._

"You did not," Nikandros told Laurent. "It takes men years of practice to master this sport, and you're a beginner. You might get lucky, but that is all."

"Lucky," repeated Laurent. "I see. How kind of you to enlighten me."

Nikandros scowled at Damen before he walked away, to bathe and change into fresh clothes.

Laurent having little use for someone who would only repeat Nikandros's observations, Damen tracked down Nikandros instead, finding him in his office, dealing with the paperwork that now made up the bulk of a kyros's duties.

As far as prices for peace went, Damen considered it a cheap one.

"If anyone else were to touch him the way I did, you would kill them on the spot," Nikandros said, not raising his eyes from the report he was reading.

"He wants this," Damen said, seating himself after failing to find any wine to pour.

Nikandros looked up. "Why? This isn't like riding the okton. No one is going to expect him to know how to wrestle. And why pick me as his teacher? I'm a kyros. There are others, better suited."

_Because you were right when you said I wouldn't let anyone else touch him,_ Damen had never thought of himself as a jealous or possessive lover before. He liked to think he wasn't one now either; it was simply that Laurent was Laurent.

Damen shrugged. "He wanted - _wants_ you." He could no longer even remember when the topic of Nikandros had come up, or how; only that it had, and that Laurent had surprised him by declaring himself in favor.

"He wants me," Nikandros repeated slowly, before abruptly returning to the report. "To teach him how to wrestle."

Damen hesitated. Laurent had seemed confident Nikandros returned his - _their_ interest, but Damen knew by now that from time to time, even Laurent could be wrong. It was what made him bearable, in addition to a number of other qualities, of course.

He said, "Among other things, yes."

"Other things?" Nikandros said. "Please. Enlighten me, Exalted."

"Another lesson so soon?" Laurent said, smiling like he hadn't come from a grueling three-hour negotiation with a merchants's consortium. "You must be less busy than you claimed yesterday."

"It occurred to me some things may be best taught by watching rather than doing," Nikandros said.

"Really?" Laurent looked at Damen, who tried not to look like he had known this was coming. He doubted Laurent would be fooled for even a moment.

"Of course, if there is anything you cannot see from where you are sitting right now, you should feel free to come closer. Carefully, it goes without saying," Nikandros said.

"An intriguing invitation," Laurent said, his tone giving away nothing.

Nikandros grinned at Damen - a little wildly, like a man still not quite able to believe what he has been assured to be the truth, Damen thought. Most often, it was Laurent putting that kind of expression on people's faces, and he felt a bit of a thrill at the thought that this time, it had been his doing instead.

No doubt Nikandros would tell him that was a sign of Laurent having a bad influence on him - rightly so, perhaps.

"Shall we show him how it's done?"

_How what is done?_ Damen almost asked, but Nikandros was moving already, and for all that Damen knew himself to be better, Nikandros was still a dangerous opponent, familiar with all of Damen's moves and favorites tactics. Damen could not afford to get distracted.

They ended up in a sweaty heap, Damen feeling at once too tired and too contented to even consider moving, except that he knew someone should, by preference before Laurent would open his mouth and start ruining the mood.

"I trust you found the lesson to your satisfaction, Exalted," Nikandros said, adding, after a beat, "Exalted," by way of telling Damen Nikandros hadn't quite forgiven him yet for what Damen felt had only been the mildest of lies by omission.

"It was - " Laurent paused then said " - adequate."

"You really will get used to him," Damen said quickly.

The expression on Nikandros's face indicated he doubted that, but wasn't willing to argue the point just now, which Damen supposed would have to do.


End file.
